A GOA (Gate Driver on Array) circuit is a circuit in which a gate driver is directly made on an array substrate. The use of the GOA circuit may lead to reduced cost and power consumption of products, and also realize frame narrowing of the display device as well as a more aesthetic appearance. However, inventors found that there are at least the following issues in related art, namely it is difficult to meet the requirements of the design of cutting into an irregular-shaped screen such as a cut angle in a pad area of the display device since signal lines in the pad area are densely arranged.